


Undercover Science

by Poet2b



Series: It's the Little things in Life [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Fatherhood, M/M, One Year Later, Original Character Death(s), Sex, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b
Summary: A year later after Our Little Destiny. Tony and Steve throw a 1st Birthday Bash, Bruce plays with DNA and a backstory, we never knew about our favorite archer, Clint Barton. Small appearanes by Thor and Fury.For my longest one shot (so far), it's a very short description. How Ironic.Third in a four part one shot series. You do not need to read the first two stories. This may be read as a stand alone.





	Undercover Science

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a continuation of my first two fan fictions. Still new to this, there is going to be one and a half small slash scenes in here. Never written that before, so sorry if they stink. Not beta’d either, so sorry for any grammar mistakes, they are my own. 
> 
> I Do Not Own Marvel or any of their Awesome Characters! Enjoy!

“Wow. Really? Time flies when you’re having fun. Ow!” Clint announced.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be lying down, when you do that.” Bruce said. Who was sitting and watching the scene from the couch, in the common room.  
“Um. I’m starting to agree with Bruce.” Steve piped up, who was sitting next to Bruce’s left side on the gray stained couch.  
“Aww. But she loves her Purple Arrow Uncle.” Tony smirkling said, from over the counter in the kitchen.  
The four male avengers were hanging and playing with Destiny on an off, quiet day in the Tower. Thor had gone to California to visit Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. While Natasha was undercover on a solo mission, requested by Fury himself. Not even Clint knew where she was assigned to and he didn’t like that feeling at all. As for Clint himself, he was content staying at home, the Tower, for now. He was lying on his back, in the middle of the floor, in front of Steve and Bruce. He was holding Destiny by her sides and either having her walk on his stomach or throwing her up in the air and catching her. She had walked up his stomach, then crawled onto his chest and smacked his chin. That’s what caused him to cry out. Destiny started to laugh at her uncle’s discomfort. Clint then sat up and placed her in his lap and said,  
“You think that’s funny.” She laughed again. Tony had finished getting his food and beer, then sat on the other side of Bruce on the couch.  
“Ah. Nothing like watching a comedic genius in the works.” he said, taking a swig of his beer. Clint didn’t even look up, still looking at his niece, who was now fascinated with his nose. Until she smacked him on the nose.  
“Hey. Cut it out, you.” Clint poked her little tummy. She giggled.  
“She’s like the pillsbury doughgirl. Look.” poking her tummy and then she’d laugh. Tony and Bruce laughed at the reference, Steve had a confused look on his face.  
“Oh. Sorry Steve. It’s from a commercial that originated from the 1960’s. After your, uh, freeze. It’s a cute little white boy made out of dough. Everytime someone pokes his belly, he giggles.” Bruce explained.  
“Hey Jarvis. Play a video with the doughboy for Stevie here.” Tony shouted out.  
‘Certainly sir.” the British sounding AI did as instructed. The video played on the TV screen and they all watched it. Steve smiled at the TV and then down at his daughter, who was also now watching the screen, her eyes wide. Clint turned her to face the tv, still in his lap. However she did not like the new position and started to cry. Steve was about to get up and grab her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what Clint did next, as did Tony and Bruce. Clint apologized and placed her over his shoulder, rubbing her back and saying sorry.  
“Hey. Dessie. You want to see something cool?” Clint asked. He then walked her over to her highchair and showed her the old famous, quarter behind your ear trick. The three dads just looked at each other as to say, did that just happen. She quieted down, gave a smile and grabbed the quarter from him. She was staring at it until she went to put it in her mouth.  
“Oh no. Give me that back. Don’t want you to choke now. Your dads would kill me.”  
“Yeah we would.” Tony said, walking back into the kitchen, followed by Steve and Bruce. The two took a seat around the table, while Tony stood.  
“Tony, cut it out. It’s okay, Clint. We know you’re a good uncle. By the way, don’t call her Dessie. When you say that it reminds me of I love lucy.” Bruce said, shaking his head.  
“What’s I Love Lucy?” The three just face palmed themselves, at Steve’s question.  
“Jarvis.” is all Tony said and the AI brought up an episode of the beloved tv classic. After watching the episode Steve asked,  
“Okay, now I understand. Sorry, I guess I’m still not caught up with some of the pop culture history. SHIELD only showed me the actual US & World history. By the way Clint, where did you learn how to take care of a baby, like that?” He then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking more like Captain America, than Steve Rogers, at that moment.  
“Yeah. Three very inquiring minds wants to know.” that was Bruce.  
“Spill it.” The Tower owner demanded, copying Steve, in crossing his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. Clint saw three stern, curious faces, waiting for an answer. He never thought he would have to tell anyone about the undercover mission, that he once did years ago. He gulped, sighed and explained,  
“Okay. Fine. I was once undercover for SHIELD about 8-10 years ago with a girl named, Nora, she use to work with us. We played a husband and wife couple with her actual baby. Her son was only five months old when we started the mission, his name was Connor. Our assignment lasted for almost two years and after we made our arrests, she packed up and left with him in the middle of the night. I never got to say goodbye and haven’t heard from them since.” He gives a pause and rubs his hands together, under the table.  
“At least until about four years ago, when I got a letter and a picture of them, standing in front of the Northern Lights. She was writing to tell me that she thought of me from time to time and Connor kept asking what happened to daddy. Meaning me. She was also worried she was being followed and sent the picture as a call for help. By the time I got to their hotel room they were staying in, they had been killed in their sleep. Connor wasn’t even seven years old yet. I think that’s why I don’t like it when she cries.” He said, then poked Destiny’s nose and she squealed. The three were speechless for a minute or two, not knowing what to say.  
“Wow. I’m so sorry Clint. I had no idea. I’m kind of sorry that I asked.” Steve shamefully admitted.  
“Well, now that I actually told some people, out loud. I kind of feel a little better. Not even Natasha knows about that story. Ah, to change the topic, like I said earlier. Wow, can’t believe she's turning one in a week. Are you guys throwing a party or what? I also think you should test to find out which of the two of you is the real father. I think I already know who it is. However I’m not telling you guys until you know. Then I can rub it in your faces, that the very observant, highly trained, assassin knew before any of you.” Clint explained, turning the tables on them and smirking, while leaning back in his chair. All three husbands just stared at him. Tony wanted to get angry, however turned to find that Bruce and Steve were staring at him with determination. Clint realized they were having a conversation with just their eyes.  
‘Oh good grief’ he thought, rolled his eyes and left the room without them noticing.  
“Wow. I can’t believe I’m the one who thinks it’s a bad idea. Don’t listen to bird-brain. Wait, where’d he go. Damn it. I hate it when he does that.”  
“Tony why are you not curious? There were nights, I would lay there and couldn’t go to sleep because I tried to figure out, which one of you got me pregnant in the first place. By the way, do not curse in front of our child.” Steve scrowled, glancing at her. Destiny was just sitting there and chewing on her stuffed owl.  
“Really? You should have said something, Steve.” Bruce said, taking Steve’s left hand and kissed the top of it.  
“You did. Oh, I, um. Had no idea it meant that much to you, hon.” Tony then sat on the other side of him and kissed his forehead, avoiding the curse statement.  
“If you really want to know, then daddy Bruce and I will get right on it.”  
“In fact, it can be a sort of 1st birthday present for Destiny. Getting to know who her actually biological father is. How’s that sound?” that was Bruce’s suggestion. Steve gave them a small smile, got up from the chair, picked Destiny up and kissed her cheek. She had been surprisingly quiet, she then yawned and laid her head on Steve’s shoulder, closing her eyes and dropping the owl.  
“Time for someone’s n.a.p. I’m going to go put her down. In the meantime, why don’t you two start working on that present.” Steve said, then gave a wink and turned into the hall and disappeared.  
“Oh, for the love of money. That was the best photo op and I didn’t get a picture. Oh well, let’s get started, to the Ironmobile.” Bruce cocked an eyebrow at Tony.  
“Sorry. Didn’t quite work how I wanted it to. Just always wanted to say it. Okay, how about this, to the iron-hulk lab. No. I like it, let’s start calling it that. Also, by the wa..” Tony was cut off when Bruce kissed him, he kissed back. They pulled apart when they needed air, which was a few minutes later. After Bruce touched his forehead to Tony’s he said,  
“You ramble sometimes and the best way to shut you up is to kiss you. Come on, let’s go.” He said, taking Tony’s hand and dragging him to the elevator. As the doors were closing, Bruce spoke again, “I think hulk-iron lab sounds better. Don’t ya think.” then pushed Tony up against the moving walls. Tony just smirked.

* * * * * * * * * *

Later that evening, after dinner, the two scientists were finished with Steve’s request. Tony went to tell him and was happily calling it, the daddy detector.  
“It’s not that hard to figure out, why you’re bringing me down here, Tony. I don’t think I need to be blindfolded. Oww” Steve cried out, stubbing his toe on something.  
“Really Tony. Here, I got you Steve.” Bruce said, getting up from his stool and helping him over to the table. After Steve sat down, Bruce took the blindfold off.  
“Geesh, fine. Where’s your sense of surprise. Oh wait, that’s more for the bedroom, right?” Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve just facepalmed himself, while Bruce hid a smirk from them.  
“Can you please stay on topic and show me, what you two have for me” Steve pleaded.  
“Yes. Shall we?” Bruce motioned for Tony to join him. Tony then almost jumped onto the stool, next to Bruce and started.  
“Okay, so it’s pretty simple science, actually. We take a sample of the nucleic acid from all three of us. Well, you twice, then extract it twice and compare it to our little cutie pie.” Tony said, with a proud smile on his face. Steve looked confused at first, then asked,  
“What’s nucleic acid?” Bruce put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, before he could say anything.  
“It’s short for deoxyribonucleic acid. Basically another word for, DNA.” he explained. Steve smiled, got up from the stool and gave each a kiss, then said,  
“I love it. Short, simple and non-complicated. When can we start, now. I’ve never been this excited for a needle.”, rolling up his sleeve for Bruce to take his blood. His two science husbands gave a genuine laugh and gave him a kiss on his temples. Tony then got the needles ready and Bruce twice took both Steve & Tony’s blood. Afterwards Tony took Bruce’s. They weren’t too sure, if they should do a shot on Destiny, until Bruce remembered.  
“We don’t have to give her a needle.”  
“And why not. What other way is there to take a DNA sample?” Tony asked. Bruce was surprised that Tony didn’t know what he was talking about. There was another way.  
“I’m suggesting that, Steve here get a spit sample from her. We can get the DNA from that just as good as blood, you know.” he explained.  
“Oh. Pfft. Yeah, just had a momentary brain fart or something. I knew that.” Tony said turning around. Bruce knew it was to hide how embarrassed his was. Steve also noticed how Tony was acting, however wasn’t sure as to why. He shrugged it off and announced,  
“I’m still excited. Thank you loves. It’s about time to wake her anyway for dinner. I can get that spit sample for you. See ya later.” kissed each again, grabbed a tube and then went upstairs. After a moment, Tony turned to Bruce and asked,  
“Did he just say loves? That’s something I would say.”  
“Yeah it is. Oh no.” Bruce raised his eyebrows.  
“Your rubbing off on him. Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. Anyway, what did you think of Clint’s undercover story? Pretty sad, I’d say. That poor kid, thinking Clint was his actual father, then getting killed. We are never going to let anything like that happen to our daughter.” Tony was surprised at Bruce’s words and did something, he only ever does with his husbands and gave him a hug and rubbed his back.  
“I know. It was a depressing story. Let’s not think about that right now, okay. I know you and Steve care more than me. However, I admit, I do feel sorry for Clint. However, let’s get back to the daddy detector. Alright.” he said, placing both hands on Bruce’s shoulders and looking slightly up at him. Bruce just smiled, gave him a peck on the lips and nodded. He then went back to his computer. Tony then followed suit.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, upstairs Steve had found Destiny wide awake with the presence of Clint again. He smiled, leaned against the doorway and startled him.  
“I’m starting to wonder if you want our daughter to call you daddy, as well. You seem to be around her more than us, lately.” he said. Clint spun around so fast, he almost fell over.  
“Steve. No, no. I um. Jarvis was on Do Not Disturb mode by Tony and let me know that she was awake. I came up as soon as he told me. Didn’t want her to be alone. It’s only been about six minutes, since I got here.” he explained, hanging his head.  
“I’m sorry Clint. I was kidding. Are you thinking about the lady and the young boy you knew?” Clint didn’t say anything just kept looking at the ground, feeling like a teenager in trouble. Steve realized he shouldn’t press him about it, then continued.  
“Sorry again. I had came up to feed her dinner and get a spit sample for them.” That made Clint look up at him and give a curious glance.  
“Oh, we are doing what you said, about finding out who the real father is. Bruce didn’t want to take her blood, so we are using the spit for the DNA sample instead.” Steve explained, scratching the back of his head.  
“Oh really. Great. I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Clint said, starting for the door. Steve grabbed his forearm lightly and said,  
“Wait. I’d really like to get back down there with the sample. Why don’t you feed her afterwards for me. I’ll show you where everything is.” smiling at him. Clint looked from Steve to Destiny, who was bouncing up and down in her crib and making noises. He laughed at her and agreed. Steve turned to look at Destiny, laughed as well, then got the spit sample. After showing Clint where the baby food, utensils and how much to give her, he headed back down to the lab. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Of course, the scene he came upon when he entered the lap was unfortunately all too common. He comfortable walked in, sat on his usual stool and watched, waiting to see how long it would take them to notice him. He didn’t have to wait very long, a minute or two later. Bruce, who was clutching Tony’s hair, came quietly into his mouth. Tony, who swallowed it all, came a minute later, onto the clean, beige lap floor. After they both came down from their high, Tony stood up and found Steve smiling. Tony smiled back and strood over to his equipment, like nothing happened and said nonchalantly,  
“Oh hey Stevie. How long have you been enjoying the show?”  
“Let’s just say, I was wondering when someone was going to notice I was in the room.” he replied, playing along. Bruce had cleaned himself and the floor up, put his clothes back on and laughed as he walked over to Steve.  
“Did you get the sample already.” he asked. Steve nodded and showed him the tube, that he had taken, filled halfway.  
“Excellent. We will run through this very soon. Do we want to see the results as soon as possible or wait until next week on her birthday? Tony could you please put some clothes back on, that is so unsanitary.” he saw out the corner of his eye, Tony straddling the chair that Bruce usually sits in. Tony rolled his eyes, then got up, re-dressed and dragged the chair away and replaced it.  
“Good now babe.”  
“Tony, you know I love you. However you drive me crazy sometimes.”  
“Actually, why don’t you come with me Tony. I got a project for you. This way you can leave Bruce to it. You don’t really need two people to do this, do you?” Steve asked.  
“Well, no. Hey, wait a minute, what kind of project? Will I like it?” Tony asked, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Steve first turned to answer Bruce,  
“It would be nice to find out next week on her actual Birthday. Thanks.” He then turned to Tony with a devilish smile, walked up to him and whispered huskily into Tony’s ear,  
“Sweetheart, you get to help me with planning your daughters 1st Birthday Bash. Anyway you want. How does that sound?” he then licked up Tony’s neck. Who shivered, saw the look on his husbands face and turned to Bruce.  
“B Bear, it’s all you. Steve let’s go.” he said and dashed to the elevator. Steve turned to follow and heard Bruce say,  
“Thank you Steve, I owe you one.” 

It didn’t take very long for Tony to get into organizing, decorating and making food arrangements. Steve let him do most of the work. He only requested to handle the invitations and insisted on the color scheme, purple, white and teal. Tony, of course, complained about the colors. However got a firm ten minute lecture, that he had free range of doing everything else and this was all Steve was asking for. He knew to shut up and not bother Steve again, after that. He also knew this was a small gathering and impressed himself, when he didn’t go overboard with the decorating and food. Steve was also shocked that he didn’t order a keg of beer, like he usually does for parties. When asked, Tony’s answer impressed him the most.  
“Gheesh. I know I drink a lot. I do know that, this is a child’s birthday, not New Year’s Eve. I promise not to become one of those fathers.” he had got an very intimate kiss, from Steve afterwards. 

Over the next couple of days, the three husbands rarely saw each other, except dinner and going to bed at night, per requested by Steve. Bruce was working on the DNA samples, while Tony had finished with the party details and was now working on his own projects and running his Stark company. For Steve he decided to give himself a project, as well. He wanted to do something nice for Clint, since he told the three of them that story. Tony and Bruce agreed it was a good idea and let Steve handle it. He was trying, at first to find out who the lady and son were, besides their names. However he did not get very far. He then changed tactics and sought out help from the one man, who might be able to help him. That is if he wanted to help. Fury was a very odd man, Steve found. Sometimes he found Fury to be a heartless, hardass. Other times he would see Fury as someone who actually did care for his employees. When he approached his door and knocked, there was no sound. The second time he tried Fury opened it.  
“Captain. Now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” he asked in his deep tone, wearing his usual black leather trench and eyepatch. Steve got lost in his thoughts and wondered if he didn’t own any other clothes. Also, if he slept with the eyepatch on. He was brought back when Fury took a step closer and placed his rough hand on Steve’s shoulder. He shook his head to clear it and spoke.  
“Sorry Sir. I was distracted for a minute. I am here to asked for a favor, well help with something. That is if you want to. I know how you can be.” Fury stared at him, giving him a once over, his lips in a straight line showing no emotion.  
“Well, come on in and tell me who it’s for and what you need. Then I can give you a proper answer. Please shut the door and take a seat.” Steve stepped into the office and after shutting the door turned to find Fury in his seat behind the desk. Steve then sat down in one of the nice, oversized tan leather chairs on the opposite side.  
“Uh, I guess to start. The three of us were talking with Agent Barton a few days ago and he told us about an undercover mission he did ten years ago with a woman, named Nora and her son, Connor. He also explained that they were killed a few years ago. Afterwards, Tony, Bruce and I wanted to do something nice for him. Well, that’s where you might come in. I was hoping you might have something of theirs, I could give him or an idea for a kind gesture, like an actual vacation. I haven’t seen him or Agent Romanoff go on one, since I’ve known them. Thoughts, sir?” At first, Fury had a shocked look, on his face. He then relaxed and sighed.  
“I’m quite surprised that he told you about that. However it’s been over 9 years, so it’s okay, that he did. I um, well. First, I’m sorry, but highly trained assassins don’t usually get vacation times. Special occasions get granted around major holidays. As for an idea, you had a good one. I think it’s about time I hand over these to it’s rightful owner. I’m kind of sorry, I held onto them for so long.” Fury had gotten up out of his seat, went to a safe in the wall, that was behind a picture. He took out four small boxes and handed them to Steve. Who took them with a confused look on his face.  
“Tell Clint I’m sorry about Nora and Connor.” he paused.  
“Please tell him that I wished we could have saved them, for me.” Steve only nodded then had to ask the question,  
“What’s in the box, Sir? Aren't I allowed to know, what I’m actually giving him”  
“You make a good point, Captain. I’m not going to tell you what’s in there. However, depending on if you plan on giving it to him very soon or waiting a month from now and you really can’t wait. No one is stopping you from opening it, besides yourself.”  
“Thank You, Fury.” Steve said, standing up and going to shake the man’s hand. Fury watched him go and after Steve shut the door, he thought,  
‘I just hope, I don’t wake up with an arrow or two in my ass.’

* * * * * * * * * *

The time had come, the moment of truth. All five male avengers were sitting around a special table that held the DNA samples. Once Bruce turned it on, they would know who Destiny’s biological father was. Clint smirked thinking about how the day started. Steve, Bruce and Tony had Destiny up and dressed by dawn. One would say, they were overly excited about their first child's first birthday. She was dressed in a ruffled skirt, that was purple and silver with a matching top. Except the top also had a mermaid on it. Her dirty blond hair was combed up into a side ponytail. Tony had laughed at the 80’s throwback style, after Steve at done that. It wasn’t a long party either, lasting only about four hours long. She had gotten gifts from everyone, even Natasha who was still undercover. Fury had shown up with it. Steve cried, when he opened it, it was a special pearl bracelet that was to be worn on her first birthday and then later in life on her wedding day. Almost everyone, that Steve invited had shown up, including Professor Xavier, Reed & Sue Richards, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Pepper, Storm and Logan, to name a few. Everyone loved the mermaid theme Tony had picked out. It went well with the colors Steve had chosen. It was held in the main common area living room, kitchen and dining room. He had purple balloon bunches in the corner of the three rooms and big round pom poms, of all three colors hanging from the ceiling. The cake even had aquatic decor on it, which looked like a centerpiece on the nice silver tablecloth, that was displayed on the far, dining room wall. The best part was when Tony brought over a piece of cake for Destiny, who didn’t even wait and smashed her hands in it. Bruce got her to taste it and everyone laughed and took pictures of her wow face after eating it for the first time. By the time the last guest left, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Clint were beat, however Thor was still his cheery self. He had happily cleaned up most of the mess and left the decorations for the next day. Now the five were anxious to see the results. Destiny had such a long day, she had fallen asleep an hour ago and was now sleeping soundly in Steve’s arms.  
“Okay. Is everyone ready? This is it.” Bruce asked, glancing at all of them. They all nodded their heads, not wanting to wait any longer. Bruce then turned on the fancy machine and they all looked up at the tv screen. Clint jumped up and shouted,  
“I knew it!” There in plain sight, was Destiny’s DNA and the matching father’s was Tony’s. Steve smiled then placed his sleeping child in Tony’s arms and kissed him.  
“Say Hi to your daughter Stark.” Tony couldn’t believe it and just stared at her.  
“Congrats to you, Man of Iron. What a marvelous father reveal this was. The All-Father sends you his blessings. We shall have a gender reveal for when Bruce impregnates our fine Captain next.” Both Clint and Bruce spit out there drinks, while Tony and Steve stared at him.  
“I am sorry friends. I only assumed since Tony was the one who got Steven pregnant that Bruce would also want a child himself. Forgive me, I will see myself out.” He got up from the chair he was sitting in and left in a flash of lightning.  
“He makes a very fair point though.” Clint spoke up with a grin upon his face.  
“Not that I want to talk about that right now. I’m glad he left because we have something for you Clint. Tony why don’t you go put our little angel to bed and then rejoin us.” Steve said. Tony nodded, then gave Steve a kiss and left in the elevator. As Steve got up to retrieve the four small boxes he had hid, Clint said with confusion in his voice,  
“Something for me. Why? What for?” Steve placed the boxes in front of him and sat back down. Earlier that day Steve explained to Tony and Bruce, the conversation he had, when he went to see Fury, that day. So, not one of them knew what was in those packages.  
“Well, go ahead. You can open them. We don’t have to wait for Tony” Bruce spoke up. Clint glanced up at them, before he started to open the first package.  
“Oh wow. This is incredible. Where did you.. No, nevermind.” The first box contained photos & letters written to him, from both Nora and Connor. He smiled when he opened the crayon written letter, that started with Hello Undercover Daddy. Once he glanced thru them, he immediately unwrapped the next one. Noticing it only held Birthday and Holidays cards from them, placed it to the side. Inside the third box, was none other than Nora’s wedding ring, a necklace, crayons and a few small toys, that had been Connors. Clint picked up the tiny polar bear, that he once gave to him. He really wanted to cry, however he held it in, for later, not wanting to cry in front of his team mates. It was right before he opened the last package, that Tony returned from the Penthouse with an envelope and drink in hand. He smiled at his two husbands, they smiled back. Clint was too lost in everything to notice, as he went to open the last box. He was confused at first, there were official government envelopes. As he opened one, then another, another, he dropped them all on the table. His eyes wide, as saucers, he pushed his chair back and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and whispered,  
“What the? Why would? When did she do this?” he paused. Then grabbed at the papers and looked closely at them. The three were confused and curious, as to what was wrong.  
“Clint. What’s going on? Are you alright?” Steve asked. Clint heard, but didn’t answer right away. Still processing what he was seeing with his own eyes.  
“This was only four months before they were killed.” he gently placed the document back on the table and rubbed his eyes with his hands. All three looked to the document, and as Bruce took it to read, he asked,  
“Clint, may I?” pushing up his glasses. Clint saw three concerned faces and waved his hand toward the paper. Bruce looked at all three pieces of paper and gave a small smile, then announced,  
“These gentlemen, are official by law that Nora and Connor changed their last names to Barton. Also Nora signed over, if anything happen to her, Clint was Connor’s official guardian and this last one is, whatever she owned, is now under Clint’s name. Which is a farmhouse, barn and five acres of land in upstate New York.” All three turned to look at Clint, who was leaning on his elbows on the table with his head in his hands.  
“Wow Barton. That’s a lot to take in. Do you need some alcohol?” Tony asked taking a shot of his scotch.  
“I need a moment. I’ll be right back.” was all Clint said, then got up and left the room. They were silent for the next few minutes when Clint returned with a satisfied smile on his face.  
“Okay. I’m better now. Just had to send Fury a virtual arrow to the head. Thank you, guys. I really love and appreciate this, since this was your idea. However, Fury’s the one who kept this from me. Did I hit the target?” The three husbands shook their heads at how he knew already. It was Steve that spoke.  
“Yes Clint, you did. Well, after all that, there’s still one more thing. Tony, will you do the honors.”  
“Da da da da da. I have in my hand a sealed envelope with an actual gift from the three of us to you.” Handed it to Clint, who did another round of glancing at the three before taking it from him. He ripped it open, took the paper out and after a moment of reading it, said,  
“I. Guys this is too much. I mean are you sure. I thought you did this already.”  
“Actually, no we didn’t. Not until after the undercover mission story and how you handled Destiny that day. We want you to be her Godfather, Clint. You seem to be a natural around kids. We are lucky to have you around. As of lately.” Bruce explained. What Clint did next surprised even himself. He had got up and hugged Steve, who was sitting to his right. Steve smiled, stood up and hugged Clint back.  
Noticing he had formed tears, he pulled away from Steve, wiped them away and said,  
“Thank you. I’m honored to be her Godfather. Damn it. You weren’t supposed to see this. I was saving the tears, for when I was alone in my room. Which I think I’m going to head there now. First.” He then walked over to Bruce and gave him a hug, Bruce hugged back. Then straightened his back and extended his hand for Tony to shake.  
“What? You think I don’t want a hug, Arrowhead?” Tony asked, with his arms crossed.  
“You’re right. What was I thinking. Good night” Clint said patting Tony’s shoulder. Picked up the envelope & boxes and turned toward the elevator and out of sight. Tony with a stunned face said,  
“I take back my godfather vote. Why I oughta”  
“Tony.” Bruce warned.  
“Please don’t.”, that was Steve.  
“I oughta take his toys away. No shooting range for a month.”  
“Tony.” Steve this time.  
“Okay, no range for a week. Jarvis. Be a good AI and restrict Agent Barton from entering the range.” his husbands just sighed.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Close to about thirty-five minutes later. Tony returned to their bedroom, from checking on his daughter and loved the scene he came upon. Bruce had Steve underneath him, completely naked and whimpering. Bruce himself had his shirt on, unbuttoned and his pants around his ankles. He was presently giving Steve a blowjob, while opening Steve up at the same time. Steve gave a yelp, when Tony joined and started sucking on his nipples.  
“Ohh. Bruce, please fuck me now or I’m gonna come like this.” The two immediately stopped what they were doing.  
“He’s probably ready, Brucie. Just look at him.” Tony said, sitting by Steve’s head and stroking his red flushed face and sweaty blond hair. Bruce gave a look and grinned. He then lubed himself up, placed Steve’s legs over his shoulders and lined up. Looking straight into Steve’s eyes, he pushed into him all the way in one go. They both gave a groan, he then let Steve adjust for a moment.  
“Oh, this is so hot to watch. I love you guys.” Tony said, then leaned down and gave Steve a kiss. Bruce knew this was Tony’s cue for him to start to move. He started with slow strokes, purposely missing Steve’s prostate.  
“Ohh. Please, Bruce. Please.” Steve whined. Bruce loved he could get Captain Rogers to beg in bed. He always felt proud of that. He kept it up for a few more minutes, while glancing between Tony and Steve’s faces. When Tony raised his eyebrows, Bruce took that as another cue, wrapped Steve’s legs around his waist, and went to town of fucking him, hitting his prostate on every stroke.  
“Oh. My. God. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Steve shouted. Tony kissed him again, then kissed Bruce.  
Steve couldn't get the words out and tightened his walls around Bruce’s cock. Somehow they simultaneously came together a minute later, Bruce filling Steve and Steve, who arched up, spilling between their stomachs. Bruce slumped onto Steve and rolled over, taking Steve with him, since he was still in him. As they came down from their high, Tony laid on Steve’s other side, putting Steve in the middle of the two. He kissed Steve’s neck and asked,  
“So, when should we plan the gender reveal party?” That got the other two men to laugh. Bruce finally slipped out of Steve, who gave a small whine. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned himself and Steve up. After tossing it back into the bathroom, he hopped back into bed with Steve still in the middle he smiled over at Tony and said,  
“You really think, I could impregnate him that fast. Besides, I might have to fuck him, over and over and over again until I do, get him pregnant.” Right over Steve’s ear, who shivered at the thought.  
“Good night Steve” They said, pulling the covers up onto all three of them and went to bed smiling.

End of Part 3.


End file.
